


Weirdly Realistic Dreams

by Blunt_Bunny123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Hanging out with the skeleton bros, Lots of AU's are gonna involved, Molestation, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Kill Me, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is dreaming (or are they?), Reader swears like a sailor, Reader will eventually have a name, Reader-Insert, Torture, Treat me kindly, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blunt_Bunny123/pseuds/Blunt_Bunny123
Summary: Dreams are a mixture of memories and imagination come to life in the recesses of your mind. They let you escape from reality, and explore your fantasies that you could never experience in real life. But what do you do if the dream starts to seem a little bit too real? Do you just try to embrace the dream (while thoroughly denying that any of it is real at all), or try to use DETERMINATION to survive and escape back to the real waking world? The struggle becomes real when you have to choose between flirting (sexual harassing) with skeletons, or waking up to face reality. Which would you choose?*Summary edited: 6/10/18*





	1. Hello Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AVA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872903) by [Inyahs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inyahs/pseuds/Inyahs). 



> Hey guys this is my first Undertale story. I got really inspired to write this thanks to Inyahs who wrote AVA. Seriously guys, if you want to read a good story then go read AVA. It is freaking hilarious and amazing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this crazy story. Tooties.

Have you ever loved an idol or a actor from afar? Where you are content with seeing them from your tv screen and knowing that is all the interaction you would ever get from them? Knowing that you would never want to, or could get close to them because they were too famous (or in your case too fictional) to want to deal with you? 

  


But somehow here you are, sitting on your half naked ass in front of Papyrus as he breathes smoke into your face. 

  


“what? did a _skeleton_ catch your tongue?”

  


Your brain may have just imploded and turned to jello because the only thing you could think of in this type of cringey, awkward scenario was to initiate Plan A.

  


**PLAN A** : Pretend this isn’t happening and shrink into a tiny ball and disappear.

  


Pulling a blanket over your head, you proceed to curl up in a fetal position facing the wall and try to vanish from this weird and lucid dream. You wanted to go back to that dream about eating ice cream. Yeah, that was a good dream. Hmmm, coffee and chocolate ice cream with a bit of shell chocolate. Heehee. Ok, maybe a little bit more than that actually. Mentally you dump the entire bottle of shell chocolate on your fantasy coffee chocolate sundae. All you need to do it add the whip cream on top to sweeten the dea-

  


Your sweet fantasy was ripped away from you along with your safety cocoon as you got flipped away from the wall. “ok kid, i can handle having someone fall on me from the sky, but the creepy giggles and drooling in my bed is where i cross the line.”

  


You crack open your eyes to stare back at the living FUCKING breathing (smoking *cough*) skeleton lazily eyeing you from the side of the bed. Oh, and he had his face like 3 inches from you. _Holy shit he is too close!_ You scramble and scream away from him only to fall off the end of the bed and gracefully onto the ground like a fish. 

  


Realizing how stupid you must look, you spring back up like a jack in the box. _Man, I want one of those jalapeno poppers right now. Wait. Now is not the time to think about food._

  


Back to facing realit- your lucid dream(?), you tried to pretend that you didn’t fall and act like a stupid lunatic. That plan was failing miserably if Papyrus’s chuckles had anything to do with it. You could not help but burn bright red in embarrassment. This had to be the most humiliating moment of your young adult life. 

  


Oh, but wait. 

  


Why should you feel embarrassed anyways? After all this is just some really realistic and lucid dream that you are experiencing because of all the binge reading of undertale fanfiction that you do every night. All you gotta do is just wake up and this dream will be long forgotten about. Right?

  


Not daring to look at the grinning creature in front of you, you just pinch the back of your left hand and twisted hard (just for extra measure). “SON OF A PIKACHU!!!” Fricking Fruit Bats that fucking hurts. You thought as the stinging and burning radiating from your left hand woke you up a bit more. _Alright that should do the tric- Oh Frick. He’s still there._

  


Looking up again you notice a confused and freaked out Papyrus still staring at you. He seems to be judging you. Dammit. _What else do people do to wake up?_

  


The door to the left side of the room burst open with enough force to break the wall behind it. You think you see a large crack form from the impact on the wall. Poor wall.

  


“PAPYRUS! IS THE HUMAN ALRIGHT IN THERE? I HEARD SOME YELLING? PERHAPS YOU ARE ALREADY TESTING THE HUMAN WITH YOUR PUZZLES?”

  


After giving your blessings to the poor wall --What? He or she needed it after that hit-- you stare at the cutest thing in the room. 

  


Oh no. It’s Sans. The Magnificent Sans. Fucking Blueberry himself decked out in his cute little blue armor with the baby blue scarf and the cute wittle blue boots. Ooh, and his cute cheeks. They looked so chubby. You felt your hands begin to move in a pinching motion. Damn, you really wanted to pinch his freaking cheeks. He is SOOOO freaking adorable. You feel your heart rate increase from your cuteness meter filling up. 

  


Apparently as you fangirled, Papyrus had moved toward his brother to talk to him by the door further away from you. Good. You didn’t think you could deal with his bad puns and his calculated stares.

  


“not yet bro, the human was just jumped outta their _skin_. I guess that this _cat_ ain’t much of a morning person.” 

  


Your nose crinkled at the puns. Oh gosh. It was nicer to read them than to actually hear them. It seems like skeletons like to pull out puns anywhere they can, even if they were a bit of a stretch (Ha. See what I did there. Ok, I’ll stop). Though the last one didn’t make much sense cause there was obviously no cats on your giant blue Monster Inc shirt. There was only the logo and you weren't wearing any shorts on today… 

  
  


Oh my God. No. Please, he did not. 

  
  


Looking down you noticed that this entire time you were flashing Papyrus, and now Sans, with your Hello Kitty undies that your cousin bought you as a gag birthday gift. The Hello Kitty face was showing in all its glory in the front because your shirt was tucked into your underwear which probably happened during all that commotion earlier. 

  


You gawked back at Papyrus to see him wink at you when you realized he did INDEED see your freaking Hello Kitty underwear. Sans didn’t even yell at Papyrus for the puns because he was too busy blushing bright blue as he stared shocked at your little white cat undies that seem to wink back at him. You can feel your sins crawl up your back. 

  


“nyeh eh eh. hey sans, are you speechless cuz a _pussy_ catch your tongue?” 

  


And now you wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but since there were not any holes available you did the next best thing. Initiate Plan B.

  


You robotically turned away from the laughing/blushing skeletons to face the bed, crawled on it to get to the window just above it and proceed to open the window.

  


“HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU OPENING THE WIN- OH MY STARS, HUMAN PLEASE DON’T JUMP!!!”

  


With one leg and upper torso out of the window, you just needed to get your other leg out and you were home free. As you were about to swing your right leg up and out of the room, which was full of anguish and suffering, something warm snaked around your leg. 

  


“PLEASE DON’T JUMP!!! I KNOW THAT PAPY’S PUNS ARE BAD, BUT YOU DON’T HAVE TO JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!!! THIS IS THE SECOND STORY!!!”

  


You don’t even have the courage to look back into the room with the cute blueberry attached to your leg. Your face was still burning from all the embarrassment and torment you have endured in the span of 10 minutes. “I can’t take this dream anymore!!! I just want to wake up and eat some matcha ice cream and read more angsty Undertale fanfiction!!!” 

  


With this in mind, you struggle anew and tried to wiggle your way out of the window only to feel something warm and soft tug you around the waist back into the room. 

  


You fall back on the bed with Sans still attached to your right leg, but that didn’t stop you from trying to get back up to the window. The warm appendage still wrapped around your waist kept you in place against a warm bony chest. “aw c'mon kitty cat. couldn’t take a little pun huh?” 

  


You covered your face with your hands and felt the heat coming from your hot cheeks. All you can think of is that this is all too much. As you stewed in your little mental breakdown, you missed the concerned look that Sans gave you as he felt you shake a little bit. A warm sigh tickled your left ear as the arm around your shifted slightly. “sorry kid, didn’t realize that you would get that frazzled by my puns. i’ll try to tone it down a bit more, alright?”

  


For a moment you did not reply, but you did stop shaking and let your hands slide off your face. And in a small voice you reply, “There is only one way I’ll ever let this slide.” You felt Papyrus and Sans tense while letting their grip go just a bit, which gave you enough room to swiftly turn to face Papyrus and loop your arms around his neck with a cheshire cat smile. 

  


“You can take responsibility for your actions of totally harassing and tormenting me by marrying me after seeing my half naked body-” 

  


Your smirk got larger when you noticed Papyrus turning bright orange as he choked on air.

  


“-or you can get me one of your strongest honey drinks from Muffet’s and I’ll forget this sexual harassment ever happened.”

  


You leaned in close to the orange faced skeleton, and gave him a flirty wink.  
“So what would it be _Bone Daddy_?” 

  


Papyrus’s face at this point was about as orange as a traffic cone, and he was sweating little orange bullets. You laughed internally. _Ha, take that you perv. That’s what you get for messing with my Hello Kitty undies._

  


“UMMM, HUMAN. C-CAN YOU PL-PLEASE GET OFF OF MY LEG. PLEASE?”

  


You were quick to lose that flirty smirk and immediately removed your fat ass off of poor little Sans’s leg. You were having too much fun making Papyrus squirm to even feel that you sat right on Sans’s leg. You probably cut off some of his, um, bone marrow circulation? Maybe magic? _Maybe I'll ask later?_

  


“Oh, I am sorry Blue, er, I mean Sans! Didn’t mean to sit on ya.” Now off of both Sans and Papyrus, you lean against the wall by the bed and look at both monsters rather innocently. Surprisingly both skeletons were quiet and blushing neon blue and orange. _Oopsie, I hope I didn’t break them._

  


Thankfully you did not have to wait long before one of them broke out of their trance. Of course the first of the skeleton brothers to snap out of it was none other than the Magnificent Sans. 

  


“UM, HUMAN WHY DID YOU CALL ME BLUE?” The curious little guy finally lost most of his blush, but when he looked up at you with those innocent eyes you lost your shit. 

  


You picked up Sans like a teddy bear and sat him in your lap facing you while you pinched his soft cheeks. This was fascinating. Not only were his cheeks actually malleable, but they were warm and very smooth. It made you a little jealous of his clear complexion. Well, until you remembered that he didn’t have any skin to speak of. What a lucky little Blueberry. At least he did not have to suffer getting acne. Even as Sans’s face got really blue, you continued to pinch, poke, and rub his cheeks. It kind of felt like you were messing with play dough. “Well, it is really awkward to answer that question because it is like I am talking to myself. I know this is still some very lucid and complex dream that my brain made for me. By the way, good job brain! This is gonna make some great fanfiction material.” 

  


You stop rubbing Sans cheeks to give yourself a high five (so lonely I know), but was quick to return to pinching his cheeks. Man, you could not get enough of these soft baby cheeks. “But anyways, to answer your question Sans, there are Alternate Universes with different versions of the two of you, and of everyone in the Underground. To make sure that everyone doesn’t get confused, your fans created nicknames for you guys. So technically your nickname is Blueberry or Blue for short, and your brother’s nickname is either Honey, Stretch, or Orange. Personally, I like Stretch. Since you know, he seems to make puns that are a bit of a _stretch_.” You winked at Blue as you squeezed his soft cheeks together. He blush intensifying as his eyes began to become spirals. _Aw, I should give the little guy a break. I'm just as bad as my aunt._

  


Before you could release Blue's from your clutches, your assault onto Blue’s cheeks came to a swift end when Papyrus pulled you away from his brother, and you were now facing him. Yikes, he looked serious now. _Oh yeah, I kinda forgot that this Papyrus is gonna be real suspicious of “anomalies” like me I guess. Oops._

  


“so how is it that a human like you knows about alternate universes?” 

  


Man, if Papyrus was not looking at you like he was about Gaster Blaster your face off for blinking at him wrong, you would be blushing because of how hot he looks when he is being serious and manly. Oh right. He waiting for an answer. 

  


“Well do you want to long version, or short version?” You flinch a bit from his narrowed eyes and frowning face. What a grump. 

  


“how about the long version. think you have time for that buddy?”

  


As much fun as it was in the beginning to mess with Papyrus, this was now getting more nerve wracking. And did I mention scary? Yeah, it is getting there. _Okay, time to try to wake the hell up._

  


While lost in your thoughts, you must have subconsciously answered Papyrus’s question as he and Sans started to head out of the room. After Sans left first, rather reluctantly, Papyrus turned to look back at you from the threshold of the door with a lazy, but also demanding stare that screamed, “GET YOUR BITCH ASS OVER HERE”. Well maybe his eyes didn’t say that, but they might as well have. 

  


“Okay Mister Spooky Scary Skeleton. On my way over…?” 

  


Suddenly the room became warped. Like it got pulled and smashed together like a piece of gum causing the image of the room with the skeleton brothers to explode in array of colors before disappearing and blurring into darkness. The only thing you do at this moment as you fell into the dark abyss was to high five yourself again because for the second time today (in dreamland) you were correct. First, that this “experience” is going to make some great fanfiction material, and secondly that this was a freaking dream after all. 

  


Thank Glob for that.


	2. Down the Glory Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many dreamless nights you finally got a dream, but it wasn't one that you wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. This chapter was really hard to write. I changed my mind like 5 times about how I wanted this to go. Sorry there is no skeletons in this chapter, but worry not! They will find their way back in the next chapter.

 

Two weeks have passed and there have been no more “realistic” undertale dreams. If anything, you haven’t had any dreams. Not that it was that strange, but a little unusual. It didn't seem that strange to have a few dreamless nights. At first you were okay with this, thinking that with all the undertale smu-  _ I mean fanfiction _ \- you read at night that your brain would jump start into another awesome dream with Sans and Papyrus. Though you hoped to meet the Classic Sans and Papyrus in the next dream to get an autograph or even steal Sans’ jacket. The mere thought gave you more determination to try harder to get back there. 

 

But alas, nothing changed your dreamless nights and by the 15th day--  _ And yes, I  _ _ did _ _ count the freaking days--  _ you were laying in bed at 11:35pm too frustrated to even fall asleep. You had already tried everything you could think of: drinking warm milk, counting sheep, putting your hand in warm water (oh oops that's for peeing), getting a dreamcatcher, and even writing a dream journal, which you hate doing because you wrote too much for school anyways. With the journal, you wrote down as much as you remembered even if some of those “dream events” burned your insides with embarrassment. 

 

Slightly desperate and annoyed, you decided to try mediating. It was your last non-pharmacological choice before going to get Benadryl to treat your current insomnia. 

 

_ If my smexy turtle Leonardo can do it maybe I can do it too.  _

 

Laying down on your bed in a prone position, you lay your arms next to you and began to breathe slowly and deeply. With each inhale and exhale, you pushed out all the chaotic thoughts in your mind, and organized them. Kinda like spring cleaning but instead of keeping all of these thoughts you just push them off a cliff where they vanish into a bottomless abyss. One by one the noise and constant movement of thoughts slowly diminished into silence. And eventually there was nothing but darkness in your mind. 

 

The darkness went for miles in all directions and the only splash of color in existence was your rainbow tie dye T-shirt and gray shorts. You learned your lesson from last time so now you wear shorts to bed every night. 

 

_ Even though it was just a dream,  _ you thought.

 

Aimlessly, you decided to start walking backwards in a random to see if the scenery will change.

 

_ Maybe I’ll stumble onto Papyrus’s and Frisk’s first date. Now that would be something to behold.  _

 

The stroll into the dark abyss was silent and peaceful. With no more loud and distracting thoughts you could concentrate on simply enjoying the silence and appreciating it for once. 

 

If you continued the way you were going, wandering in this dark limbo you probably would start asking yourself existential questions like “What's the meaning of life” and “Is it better to go white or bald in old age?” 

 

Yeah. You know. The important questions in life that people deeply ponder about their entire lives. You tend to get this way when you feel really calm and contemplative about life and your life choices. Checking if what you are doing is worth anything or not. So far, you can’t say that you have done anything spectacular or amazing as of yet. You are just grinding through life and its routine aimlessly looking for some sort of passion. Hopefully find it before you are too old, gray or bald, and full of regret. If not then you would probably just wither away unhappy from unfulfilled dreams that you were too cowardly to chase after because of the fear of failure. A failure at life.

 

_ Damn this is getting depressing real quick.  _

 

Before you could continue the downward spiral of depressing thoughts, your right foot, your favorite foot, got stuck. And that was when you realized that gravity and physics still applies in this weird ass dream, which simply means, ‘timber’. Lucky for you, walking backwards saved your nose because the impact from the fall caused you to see stars. Groaning, you sit up holding your head to keep all the brain matter inside your skull just in case. Though with a quick glance at your hand that cradled your head proved that your skull was not cracked open. 

 

_ That’s one good thing so far. _

 

Cursing your brain for simulating the feeling of pain so well, you get up and turn around to see what had caused your fall.

 

It was a  **fucking blue hole in the ground**.

 

The hole was innocently sitting there like it did not attempt to murder you. Your foot was still in it and thankfully it didn't feel like you broke or twisted it. With a sigh of relief you go and tug your foot out only for it to not get out. It should come out from the looks of it. The hole was only the size of a soccer ball so again you tugged and tugged and tugged until it felt like you dislocated your foot.  

 

“God damnit! Stupid ass glory hole. You blue  **PIECE OF SHITTTTTTTTT** !!!”

 

Out of breathe, you slumped forward exhausted from struggling to get your foot out and the screaming. You giggled breathlessly. 

 

_ That was kind of fun. I hadn't screamed like that in years. Even if this is just a dream.  _

 

With a sigh, you move to pull your leg again only to be stop short. The slack was a lot shorter than it was just a few minutes ago. Now the hole had eaten up your entire right leg. You were now stuck into the ground in a yoga ball sized blue hole and possibly sinking further in. 

 

“Fucking hell! Only I would ever dream about getting eaten up by a fucking blue portal! Thanks Glados, you are right the cake is a fucking lie!!!!”

 

Wiggling even more you realized that this portal thing did act like quicksand. Now your lower right side was sinking even more. Oh great, you are stuck even further. You try to pull yourself up out of the worryingly growing portal, now the size of kiddie pool, to still find that you cannot move even an inch. Leaning over the edge of the portal slamming your arms on the black floor, you pout.

 

“Oh right! Well this can’t get any worse!”

 

And you must know. That in any kind of situation, especially where you in a shit ton of trouble, you should know to never set yourself up for failure.

 

_ In my case, I fucked myself over by stating the stupidest cliche in the World.  _

 

You came to acknowledge your mistake when something touched your foot. The foot that is in the portal.  There was a hand on your fucking foot. Your right foot. The one that is in a fucking portal. 

 

All it took was a quick and strong tug on your right leg, and with a scream you fell into the blue glory hole. 


	3. Reality in Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When bad goes to worse. And no amount of kinky bondage is ever going to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: There is some mild torture, and a lot more swearing.*
> 
> AN: Hey guys! This chapter was a lot of fun to write and came out a lot easier than the last one. I think I am getting a better understanding of what I am writing about now. There is a bit more action in this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!!!

There is something kind of kinky about being suspended in the air defenseless, and vulnerable. It’s exhilarating and terrifying to lose control, and all you can do is hang there helpless. You can absolutely see the appeal for it and would one day like to experiment with it later in life, but hanging upside down like a pinata was not as sexy as you thought it would be. Not that you wanted to be hanging in the air by the ankle. You could also start to feel the trickling of blood pooling into the top of your head, and your other leg was cramping without any support.

 

Is this going to be _such_ a fun dream. Stuck upside down... yeah...

 

Hmmmm.

 

_Can I imagine a grande matcha green tea with coconut milk and no whip to appear in my right hand with a silly straw?_

.

..

... 

Ok. Maybe that would be too good of a dream to be able to drink Starbucks in my dreams whenever I want without gaining weight, but a girl can _dream_ right?

 

You waited for a round of applause happen in the white wonderland that was your mind, but all there could be heard was a deafening silence. 

 

"Damn, I've heard about having an empty head, but I didn't think that my head would be this empty!!!" you yelled into the echoing white abyss. 

 

 

 

“You’re not from around here, are you?”

 

The monotone voice echoed from all around you in the white space, but it mainly came from behind you. Groaning you start to spin your arm around in a windmill motion to turn your entire body to face the voice. You couldn’t use your other arm because it was holding your shirt down. Didn’t want to scare the other person away.

 

At first glance all you could see were some black shoes attached to some ashen legs wearing grey shorts spread apart by some blue rope. Looking further down (remember you are upside down) to see their face with dark grey hair that ended at their shoulders. You were slightly shocked to see this person --oh, you mean character-- here of all places, but what can you say? This is just some wacky dream logic after all.

 

“Oh hi Frisk! How are you on this fine evening?”

 

Owlishly, Frisk’s empty black eye sockets blinked in surprise at the chirpy tone. This was not the usual response that people have to their appearance and you can absolutely see that in their cherub like face. It kind of broke your heart to see that.

 

“Oh right. To answer your question, I am from a different universe than yours? Probably? Like this whole place is not real in my world. This world in my world is a video game we call, Undertale; however there are many new Alternate Universes that the fans of Undertale have created (and are still creating) in fanfictions/comics as well. And as for why I’m here, the only thing I can think of is that this is all a dream that I concocted because I read way too much fanfiction before going to bed.”

 

As you gasped for a breath, Frisk seemed to quietly ponder what to say in response while inquisitively staring at you up and down. They are probably wondering what the heck is this grown ass woman doing in her pajamas, or, more likely, thinking that you escaped from a loony bin. Even for a dream, you should have been more subtle with your explanation. Though you liked being blunt rather than hiding till the end because hiding these kinds of facts from others in fanfictions always seemed to lead to more trouble than not.

 

_Also I am a terrible liar. Anybody can tell I’m telling a lie with their eyes closed._

 

“You should know that you are not dreaming right now. If you do than you may die.”

 

That took you off guard. Frisk’s black eye sockets stared at you intently, and you stared right back. You know that they are being serious right now and that you should take their warning into consideration like a good protagonist, but the logical side of you could not take the warning to heart. This all could not be happening, besides the last time you were in a dream with Stretch and Blue you didn’t even get a bruise from when you pinched yourself. None of this can be real anyways.

 

Somehow Frisk’s eyes got more intense while glaring at you. They got an idea about what you were thinking about, and you had to sheepishly smile at them.

 

“Sorry, sorry. You have to understand that it is really hard to believe that this _isn’t_ a dream, but I will be careful I promise.”

 

That seemed to cool that burning scowl that Frisk had and they smiled at you, and you smiled back happy to diminish their heated stare. It was almost like when your mom was started to get pissed at you for not heeding her warning because you thought you were “adult” enough to do what you wanted.

 

“Soooo, it is nice _hanging_ out with you and all Frisk, but do you know why we are hanging here?”

 

Lifting their head as a way of pointing to above and around them, Frisk gestured around the white landscape and the cyan blue rope threaded throughout the place like vines in a jungle. Belatedly, you noticed that their arms were tied out away from their body just like their legs with the same blue rope. Frisk was basically spread out eagle style.

 

_Damn. Error has a thing for bondage. I wonder if it is his fetish? Also what are these threads attached to cuz all I see is a shit ton of white?_

 

“... Error is coming back to kill me, and will most likely kill you too once he finds you here. Since it seems like you are from an entirely different dimension, he is going to consider you a ‘glitch’ and a rare one at that.”

 

That was not too surprising to hear. You were an anomaly in this place. Even Stretch was more wary of you after you had told him that he world was fictional and is part of an AU from a video game. Hmmm. Maybe you should explain that a little better the next time someone asks, or you might get tossed in the loony bin. Probably, Alphys will experiment on you. You shivered. Ewww, the needles.

 

“Oh yea, that sounds like what he would do… Hold on a sec. He doesn’t know I am here? I thought he tied me up here with you?”

 

You and Frisk looked at your ankle and you both saw that your right foot was stuck in a portal. You know. The blue glory hole. You groaned. Not again.

 

“I was going to ask you about that next actually…”

 

You wiggled your right toes to make sure they were still there and they were. “Long story short, blue portals hate me and they like my right foot apparently. Maybe they have a foot fetish or something.”

 

Looking straight at Frisk, you lightly scold them. “ Frisk don't even follow blue portals into dark alleyways, or even go into their white vans full of candy. They are bad news and they may also steal your favorite foot too.”

 

Core Frisk smiled, but it was swiped from their face faster than a bolt of lightning. Thinking that maybe you joked a little too much, you were about to retract your joke when something roughly pulled you away from Frisk by the shirt.

 

Twisting your back in an unnatural angle your sight is consumed by red, black, and yellow eyes with glitches of blue flickering in and out.

 

**W̵̙͔̽̈́̐͆̅̎̽̇͑͝h̴̰̲̯͕̗̲͙͉͔̊̔̊̑͌͠ͅ-̶̡̧͈̼͔̟̒̃̉̂ẅ̴̛͎̻̻̲́͂̊̈́h̸̞̊a̶̲̲̖̤͑ţ̶̡̗̘̯͌͂̎̆̒͋̓͋́ ̸̼̥͓̤͔̺̞̘̈͌͂̈́͆͐͒̋ͅt̵͚͕̒͑͝͠ͅh̸̰̬̗̓e̵̡̱̫͇̳͒̚̕ ̶̨͚͎̫̺̯̻̗̱͌́̌̈́̿̇̍͘͘͠f̶͈͓̹͚̞̟͗̉ṵ̸̥̱͔̬̳̍͗͂̎͜ͅ-̴̢̱̭͈͇͇͉̺͖̓̐̆̉̐f̶̧̦͔̯͛͂͗̈́̚ų̷̅̈́̓͗͋͐̽̆̽c̶̗̟̭̼̩͐́̊̅͜k̸̛̺͌̇̾̂̇ ̶̬̿͑͑a̴̢̛͉̝̝̬̭̪̋̈̒̍͂̕͘ŗ̷̧͎̭͔̥̗̔͆̈́̆̏̎͌͘ě̸̡͖̪̹͎̰̮̪͒͜ ̶̡̠̣͍͇͓͉̠͔̻̉̋̊͐́̿̋͘ỹ̶̼̝̤̥͔͈͓̬̇̒͊͠ö̵̧̯͖̬͍̔͒̿̀̆̚u̸̦̗̮͖͛̅?̶̲̟̳̤̔**

 

Error leaned forward threateningly. You quivered a little bit and he grinned his cocky glitched grin thinking that he already got you scared shitless, but you were feeling quite the opposite. So many smutty scenarios flashed through your mind as you couldn’t help, but stare at his flickering yellow and white teeth. So close in fact, that you can almost kiss his face Spiderman style, and you had to resist. It was not the right time for that. Maybe later.

 

“I’m a poor human held hostage by a blue portal that apparently has a fetish for my right foot, and I might die from blood flooding my brain. How do you do?”

 

Error silently sneered at you and glanced up at your right leg, grabbed your arm in his blue thread and proceeded to jerk down. Practically dislocating your left shoulder out of its socket. When the first hard jerk did not reveal any result, Error growled and continued this brutal torture.

 

Over and

 

over and

 

over **again**.

 

Unspeakable pain blossomed from your shoulder, and an animalistic shriek escaped you. The pain was excruciating as it felt like your arm was only hanging by the skin. It felt as if he was boiling, stabbing, and grinding your shoulder to dust with a 12 story building.

 

You had never experienced so much pain before, and you can feel yourself blacking out and wanting to puke all at once.

 

Faintly, you are reminded that maybe this **may be** more than a dream before the pain blinded you, and you shrieked again at another vicious pull.

 

**Oh, that’s fucking it.**

 

In a primal rage and pain, you fought back. You wiggled, slapped, kicked, and growled like a trapped rabid dog at the skeleton iron grip. Blindly you grab at the threads that threatened to permanently separate your shoulder and arm, and clawed at it. There was a sudden rush of adrenaline that coursed through your veins as you pulled at the electrical threads as hard as you could.

 

Simultaneously, there was a release of tension from your right foot and an impression of free falling as you were propelled into a backward flip in the air from the sheer force of from the pull at your arm. The landing was jarring and painful, but the most pain came from your face as you crashed nose first.

 

Blood and tears fell freely down your face as you struggled to breath through the ache that radiated from all over your body. Distantly, pass all the hazy cloud of crippling torment and tears, you vaguely noticed how close you were to Error’s face again. You were hovering over him straddling him between your legs, a passive thought drifted by that maybe you broke your nose on his hard skull. You also noticed that instead of that bastardly smirk consuming his face there was a strange look of surprise and confusion as tears and blood dripped on it.   

 

Somehow you shook yourself back into awareness to remember that all the anguish you have endured so far was all **HIS FAULT.** And like an explosion, your fury reared its ugly head.

 

Taking advantage of his nonresponsive state, you lean in close while looking him straight in the eye with all the hatred you could muster.

 

“And to think I wanted to kiss a filthy bitch like you. Well, **fuck you**. You piece of  **G̸̞̦̏l̵̥̎̏i̶̡̤͒t̶͓̓͜c̵͕͂h̵͚̅͒ý̷̛̩͜** shit.”

 

You spit blood right in his eyes, and that seemed to jump start Error into animation. He roared from the being blinded as he tossed you away like a rag doll. You flew about 20 feet in the air before tumbling and rolling several times, rolling to a stop onto your back.

 

And **FUCK** did it not feel like you were just hit by a semi truck.

 

Error was swearing and talking to someone else in the distance and you sighed in relief. Maybe now you can just die here in peace from blood loss, or drowning in your own blood because that was exactly how you pictured yourself dying in your dreams. Aren’t you just so wonderfully amazing.

 

“wow broski, you look like a train ran you over brah!”

 

At this point, you didn’t care anymore. You were barely conscious, and in the most pain you have ever felt in your entire life and all you wanted to do was go home so you can cry and die in your bed under the covers. But instead you looked up from your spot on the floor to see Fresh and Core, and flipped them the bird.

 

“Fuck you parasite. Go jump into a volcano already.”

 

Fresh’s YOLO sunglasses twitched into RUDE and his smile disappeared. The next moment he was in your face and you barely flinched at that.

 

“that wasn’t very radical of you brah. don’t you know some manners.”

 

You just puffed out some air (your attempt at laughter with a broken nose) at the sudden realization of his quick temper, and just for shits and giggles you decided to push his buttons a little further. Anything at this point to focus on something other than the pain.

 

“Fucky shit ass. You can’t censor me. HA, what a fucking cunt you are. You’re my little bitch now, you motherfucker.”

 

It was hard to gauge Fresh’s feelings with his blank expression, but from your peripheral you see Core tugging on Fresh’s pink 70’s jacket with quite a bit of strength but he didn’t budge. If anything, he leaned in closer with a menacing stare with the words DEATH flashing, which was surrounded in a purple flames coming from his hidden eye sockets.

 

“are you asking for a death wish **human**?”

 

You huffed, painfully again.

 

“That would imply that I think that any of this is real, which I don’t. This is just some fucked up nightmare where I die and wake up in bed crying. Alive and well. Because this is all a fucking fantasy.”

 

Again Core was looking at you disapprovingly, while Fresh looked at you amused and confused. His bad mood seems to dissipate as his glasses light up with HAHA and a smile returned, but he was still in your face like a creep.

 

“your radically crazy, brah. What groovy drugs have you been huffing cuz I want some, broski.”

 

It was at that exact moment when the last restraint was broken. An uncontrollable rage and insanity took over your mind and actions like a forest fire spreading throughout your veins.

 

So if Fresh thought you were crazy. Then you were going to show him CRAZY.

 

Bravely (Stupidly) you cup his left cheek bone with your somewhat functioning right arm, and purred. Surprisingly he didn’t pull away from your touch, probably too stunned from the random contact to process any of it. You could not help, but sneer at his face because of that.

 

“I’m high on life, bonehead.”

 

Snaking your hand to his neck, you yank him down into a hard kiss that busted open your bottom lip from his hard teeth, but you pressed on. Giving him the sloppiest kiss you could. Tongue and all.

 

After 5 seconds, you kick him off you and sit up with your prize in your hand, and placed that YOLO sunglasses gently on your broken nose. You flashed a frozen Fresh a sexy smirk and a salute. Well as sexy as it can get with a broken nose and a busted lip all covered in blood.

 

“See ya on the flip side, you dirty hoe.”

 

And looking slightly behind you, you see Error fighting and bickering with Ink, and yell at them too.

 

“Error, you are a cunt. I hope Ink drowns you in his ink and leaves you to die in it.”

 

You catch Error’s blatant swearing while Ink gawks at you in disbelief.

 

Before either Ink, Error, or Fresh could move toward you, you were tugged backwards in the unknown and all you can do is watch the stunned group stare at you until you disappear.

 

And you pass out.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were done with these fucking realistic dreams. You'd rather do your own taxes.

You awake gasping for air. The sweet chilled air enters your lungs to quench the burning from inside. For several moments, all you did was breathe.

 

Breathe in.

 

Breathe out.

 

Breathe in.

 

Breathe out.

 

Hoarse breathing and the rush of blood was the only sound that filled your ears. For a long time, all you did was concentrate on your breathing. It was a battle to settle your heart and breathing to a normal rate, but before long you had caught your breath.

 

You slump forward like a marionette without its strings. The breathlessness earlier almost took the life out of you with how much energy was used up. There was nothing left over in your body except for exhaustion, and the heavy weight on your eyelids. Now that you have calmed down you could almost fall back to sleep.

 

Almost.

 

Frantic eyes darted around to see if Error, or Fresh were near ready to finish you off. The dark space revealed nothing, but it did not stop the cold sweat from sliding down the back of your neck.

 

You knew what they are capable of, and you knew that nothing would stop them from destroying you if they really wanted to. Eyes roamed the darkness for what felt like years until they landed onto your right hand. The hand that clutched your favorite blue bunny with a white knuckle.

 

Blue Bunny?

 

In your hand was your favorite stuffed animal that your grandfather had given you when you were 10, and have keep it ever since. The old, but familiar threadbare bunny confused you for a moment.

 

Like a slap in the face, enlightenment shined through your hazy mind as you remember that you are home in your tiny apartment. Instant relief relaxed your body as you slid back down to lay in bed. The panic and anxiety slowly left you allowing you to cool down and feel the rest of your body.

 

Sweat poured from every inch of your body drenching your clothes and covers, but you could care less. The freedom from your nightmare and the knowledge that you were safe overwhelmed any germaphobic urgency to shower and change clothes at the moment.

 

The lack of adrenaline also reminded your body of the soreness that came from your left shoulder that you gently massaged. The ache that lingered in your left shoulder reminded you of what had happened about a month ago.

 

After waking up from the Dream, you suddenly discover yourself in hospital bed.

 

Apparently when you had slept that night, an earthquake (with a Richter scale of 7.2) occurred causing the poorly build bookshelf next to your bed to collapse onto you while you slept.  

 

The doctor told you that you had suffered from a mild concussion, a broken left arm with a dislocated left shoulder, a broken nose, and a busted lip. It was explained to you it was your friend and roommate, Rachel, had tried to drag your unconscious self from under the heavy bookshelf that trapped your left arm, which lead to dislocating your shoulder. Rachel cried and cried begging for your forgiveness until you swore to her that you were not anger at her at all, but grateful she took you to the hospital.

 

It was a good thing too because you were apparently unconscious for 3 days straight. The nurses and doctors feared that because of the concussion and no sign of awakening that you had fallen into a deep coma. So when you woke up screaming in the middle of the third night, the night staff were quite surprised.

 

The next day, the doctor had declared you mentally and physically healthy to go home with a cast and sling, and loads of pain medications.

 

The first few weeks back were tough trying to go about with your life with one less arm. It was a pain in your ass going to class, dealing with the pain and the lack of sleep, but you preserved like any college student would. Though everyone that knew you always seemed to have some crap to say about how shitty you looked. Like a three legged raccoon with your twin black eyes and swollen, broken nose.

 

Currently, your broken nose is 100% healed, but your shoulder and arm were still very dislocated/broken. They need at least another couple of months to heal completely before the cast and sling can be removed.

 

You may be home safe and sound, but the Dream (more like a nightmare) about a month ago still haunted you at night. Sometimes you see Error’s blue threads pulling off each of your limbs one at time over and over again. Sometimes you see Fresh staring at you with those empty eye sockets as he choked you slowly, and the last thing you see is Fresh’s bony fingers stabbing your eyeballs out.

 

You had stopped reading Undertale fanfiction all together ever since that Dream.  Anything related to a certain short skeleton seemed to make your skin crawl with fear, and has become a trigger for panic attacks.

 

Though it had been slow going, the nightmares lessened and strangely the main reason for that was the dream journal. Writing down everything that had happened in those Dreams, and recent nightmares have helped reduce them. Maybe it was the relief of getting these thoughts and feelings off your chest that reduced the recurring nightmares. Even if it had gotten better lately, the Dream comes back at least once a week like a broken record.

 

You almost find it is silly to be this afraid of a fictional character--from a dream-- but for some reason your body still shakes in fear, your palms sweat, your heart races, and your breathe is caught in your chest.

 

You curled into yourself trying to soothe the burning throbbing at the juncture of your arm and shoulder. As if to shield your injured appendage away from the dark thoughts that lurk in your mind.

 

Amongst those darks thoughts a curious thought went by.

 

It was kind of funny how it only took one Dream to change your mind about some of your favorite fictional characters. It was hilarious to think that you wanted to kiss Error and Fresh (which you did painfully), but the next thing you know, they both became the Boogiemen under your bed.

 

Though what did you expect.

 

You knew that these guys were bad news from the very beginning. They are apathetic beings that could care less for others, and will even kill or torturing if it means achieving their goals.

 

Seriously, one steals bodies and while slowly draining the life out of them, while the other destroys worlds in the name of cleansing all “glitches”. Just a pair of fucked up loonies.

  
  
  


You knew all of this, but you made one big mistake.

  
  


You thought that you were immune to it all.

  
  


You thought you were invincible, especially in your own dream.

  
  


You thought that you were an exception to the rule.

  
  
  
  
  


But all you were was a **DELUSIONAL IDIOT**.

  
  


What the fuck is wrong with you thinking about these fictional characters like they were real anyways? You are a damn adult who needs to get her head out of her fantasy land and concentrate on the upcoming midterms and exams that are fast approaching. Not sit on her ass crying about a near death and trauma inducing experience that never really happened (okay maybe you almost fell into a coma).

 

You just need to get over whatever funk you are in and live your life, finish school, get and job, and travel the world like you always planned. And none of this is going to be accomplished if you continue on the path you are on now.

 

Now ~~filled with DETERMINATION~~  you feel better about your future goals. Having a plan and knowing what to do always seemed to calm you down during times of stress, and now was no exception.

 

You finally relax completely and smiled.

 

The alarm clock illuminating on your night stand told you that it was 3:31 AM, and you had an exam for your calculus class today. Sighing, you decided to quickly write down the most recent nightmare in your dream journal and conk out to squeeze in the last bit of sleep you can before having to wake up at 7:00 AM.

 

Placing you right hand to the night stand you went to feel for it, but the small black leather notebook was not there. It probably fell over again from how animated you get during the nightmares you have been dealing with lately. Lazily rolling over to the edge, you slump onto the floor to search under your bed.

 

It wasn’t long until you found the little black notebook, and the lamp light clicked on. You started to scribe the most recent nightmare with a random pen in a short summary so that you can hurry onto bed.

 

As you finished your entry, a faint shine could be seen in your peripheral. Placing the notebook down, you lean down to see something reflecting the lamp light from under your bed.

 

Again you sigh as you realized that Rachel left her shot glasses under your bed again. They probably came from the last party you guys held at the apartment, which was the very last one to occur, like forever. You were not dealing with cleaning vomit from the carpet again.

 

You used your dexterous toes to pick it up and plop in your hand.

 

Instantly, you discover that this wasn’t a shot glass, but a pair of sunglasses. Maybe they were Rachel’s Coach sunglasses she has been missing for about a week. She is going to be pissed if she thinks that you stole them. Well, you did, but you aren’t gonna tell her that.

 

You twist them around in the light and freeze.

 

Staring back at you in neon yellow and blue letters was the word **YOLO**.

 

You dropped them like they burned you, as you stare at the lens in silent disbelief and horror.

  
  


No. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO-

  
  


This can’t be happening.

  


This **HAS** to be fake…

 

Right?

 

Yeah, this is totally fake.

 

You giggle nervously while still staring at the unnerving pair of shades.

 

“This isn’t happening. This is just some shitty prank. I’m gonna go to be…”

  
  
  


The word **YOLO** disappeared, and was replaced with other flashing letters.

  
  
  


**NOT   A / PRA   NK / BA BE.**

  


**WAN   NA / PLA   Y / AGA IN?**

  
  


“...this can’t be real…”

  
  


**OH,    IT’S /  RE AL ;)**

  


**IT’S   TI / ME   TO / PL AY.**

  


Before you could even breath, black snakes encircled you and pinned your limbs to your body as they dragged you under the bed. You could not scream with the air knocked out of your lungs, but you struggled with all of your might against your restraints. Nothing you did seemed to stop the dark tentacles from tugging you under the bed like a pig going to slaughter.

 

All you could do was take one last glance of your bedroom floor one last time, and trying to ingrain ever detail to memory. Because you knew. You knew somewhere deep down in your gut that this would be the last time you ever see that room again.

 

But the only thing that filled your vision was the last taunting words flashing annoyingly on in yellow and blue neon lights.

  
  
  


**SEE   YOU /   SOO N.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then it was dark.

  



	5. Into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark had always plagued you. 
> 
> It had plagued for most of your childhood and well into your adult life and to this day you could not figure out why you had this irrational phobia of the dark...
> 
> That is until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!! IMPORTANT!!!
> 
> ****************WARNING********************  
> Darker Themes in this chapter: 
> 
> Sexual Assault/Molestation and Torture
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH THIS! ALSO, I HOPE YOU ARE AT LEAST 16!!!!

You can’t remember the last time you thought about the dark

 

As a child, the black abyss was your Boogie Man that crept at every dim corner of the room or under your bed. It was an irrational terror that keep you up at night unless you had your fairy lights strung along the walls illuminating every dark spot in your room.

 

It’s hard to remember why you felt this sense of doom every time you lost visibility of your surroundings. Maybe it was some primal fear that has been embedded in your soul from another life as a survival instinct, but whatever it was it has cost you many sleepless nights that have contributed to current insomnia that plagues you as an adult. This crippling fear was one of the hardest obstacles to overcome, but slowly you had to conquer it so that you didn’t have to cry every time you had to go to the bathroom at night.

 

As an adult, the fear had diminished to an uncomfortable pressure in your chest that caused you to be short of breath and break out in a slight cold sweat, but it was manageable. You could live your life.

 

 

The darkness that encased you now was different and much much worse.

 

The inky onyx felt dead and alive all at once. It was devoid of all sensations such as sounds, smell, sight, and feeling of hot or cold. At the same time, the black unknown felt like a jaguar lurking around and waiting for the perfect time to pounce its prey. Looking out you could not tell if there was miles or just inches of darkness. You couldn’t tell if you were suffocating or just drifting in space.

 

If anything, the lack of life and sensations were so uniformed and heavy that it was like being completely swallowed by Death. It was so complete and absolute that nothing else seems to exist. Not even yourself.

 

Years of therapy just flew out of the window within minutes. The childhood fear has returned tenfold to paralyze your body and take the air out of your lungs. For a brief moment, you wondered if you were in Limbo. Or that you had died in your sleep by choking on your spit.

 

A booming sound burst from around you in the darkness breaking the deafening silence. Through the haze of panic, it took you a few moments to realize that it was a deep-throated chuckle. And it wasn’t the nice of chuckle that you wanted to hear in the dark.

 

“your fear is quite delectable, you know.

 

Terror flooded your veins as you frantically searched for the source of the voice, but the onyx abyss yielded no results. You tried to move backward away from the voice, but you had lost all strength and support from your legs and just fell to the inky black floor. It was almost a relief to feel something as solid as the floor, but that relief died as something gripped your face yanking it upwards to expose your neck. Something brushed delicately along your pulsing artery freezing you in place.

 

“i haven’t tasted something that delicious in a long time.”

 

It was overwhelming to be bombarded with so many sensations all at once after being deprived of it, and but slowly you discovered that you could recognize the wetness on your throat, the hot breath on the shell of your ear, and the cold snake that was gripping your face.

 

The same cold snake pulled you back into a firm chest cushioned by a thick jacket. And even then, the cold touch penetrating through it chilling you to the bone. Once you were nestled against the being holding you hostage, it began to explore the expansion of your neck with its tongue once again.

 

Despite the nauseating disgust that you were experiencing getting licked, you did not dare move. Somewhere inside your heart, you knew that if you even moved one muscle, that this would be the last time you have your head attached to your body.

 

All you can do was look forward and ignore the fact you were being violated. Looking ahead to distract yourself, you noticed that for once there was not a black wall of nothingness. Instead, there were two glowing violet flames that danced playfully in the dark. They were the very same flames that you only ever see in your nightmares. In those nightmares, these violet orbs could only belong to one person.

 

 

“Fresh”

 

 

Your voice reverberated even as you whispered that name, and the mouth at your throat growled displeased. Suddenly, pain bloomed at the juncture of your shoulder and neck as teeth sank into your tender flesh. You shrieked as those sharp teeth sank further, and refused to let go until you almost lost consciousness, only then did it retract its fangs from your bleeding flesh.

 

At this point, you almost could not think straight as your body and mind were engulfed in a fiery and stabbing sensation, which had rendered you almost numb to your surroundings.

 

Through the fog of agony, you could hear and feel the rumbling sounds of talking happening around you and through the chest you were now leaning on for support. Your body sagged against your tormentor from the torture and blinding pain inflicted on you from the throbbing wound at your neck.

 

A white bony hand descended from the dark and grabbed your chin forcing you to peer back into Fresh’s smiling face as he winked at you, and leaned closer to your face.

 

“how about i show how a real kiss is done, babe.”

 

Before you could respond, Fresh has already slipped his tongue into your mouth and was exploring every inch of it. While that was distracting you, the being behind you, who you guessed to be Nightmare, continued to lick, and gnaw at your neck like a dog chewing a bone. Together it was a weird mix of pain and tingling sensation that caused your muscles to twitch and spasm slightly.

 

Unlike the sloppy doggy kiss you had with Fresh, this one was more precise as Fresh dominated you in that kiss. You are not even sure what a good kiss is, but from what you can tell from this one, is that Fresh was strangely passionate and thorough. As time wore on you could feel yourself starting to lose your breath and strength in your entire body.

 

Just as you were about to succumb to a dark sleep, Fresh broke the kiss and you gulped in desperate mouthfuls of air. Again you slouched into Nightmare, as you had no support from your body to keep you up. All you could do was breath in and out. Watching Fresh through tear-filled eyes, you listen as he talked to Nightmare who had draped his tentacles around your body.

 

“you almost suffocated her fresh. she isn’t going to be much use to us dead.”

 

His tentacles tightened in response to his agitation squeezing hard enough to leave some bruises. Fresh’s glowing violet eyes flickered down to Nightmare’s limbs when he noticed your face twitch in pain. Smugly, Fresh just shrugged as he winked at you again.

 

“chill out broski. i was just testing out how long she could go without some air is all.”

 

“are you just fucking around?!?! did she or did she not respond like the last time?!”

 

At this, you could not help but tense up. What are they talking about? Why were they talking about you? What did they want?

 

“yea yea. again chill nightmare. of course, it happened again, but i think it is a lot more than before. maybe its cuz she is terrified to death by your ugly mug.”

“do you want to die?”

 

Before a fight can occur with you in the middle of it, you braved a stare into glowing purple eyes and croaked out a whisper.

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

This was enough to silence both of the skeletons. Fresh’s amused smirk brightened more as he grabbed your chin again with his face only inches away.

 

“well well, babe. it seems that you have no idea what you are capable of huh? Isn’t that interesting nightmare?”

 

Behind you, you heard and felt Nightmare grunt in response. He returned to what he was doing before, lathering your neck with saliva and painful bites, but on the other side of your neck.

 

Again you felt your pulse increase and your body shake, but the grip on your face did not relent. Fresh stared at your shaking state as if he relished it.

 

“So broski, remember when you gave me that radically uncool kiss the last time we met? well, it appears that you are like a little vampire cuz you almost drank me, dry babe.”

 

Your eyes widened a fraction, and suddenly you had a hard time breathing. What is he talking about? How could you have done that?! Your just a normal college student. A human for crying out loud!

 

It seemed that you had expressed your thoughts out loud and Fresh was delighted to provide you with some answers.

 

“It amazed me too to be quite honest babe. here i thought you were some random pest that error got cooped up in his strings to be destroyed and then boom! not only were you able to get away from error, but you come over to steal my magic with your vampire lips and steal my favorite sunglasses. such a little thief aren’t ya, babe.”

 

None of that sounded right. How can any of this be real? This can’t be real.

 

Again your face was manipulated to snap to your right and your vision swam with a single blue orb encompassed by an inky blackface, that was even darker than the dark abyss around you.

 

“this is not a dream little girl. if it was would you be able to feel this?”

 

Another anguished scream escaped your sore throat as another vicious bite ripped into your shoulder. This time you may have actually blacked out for a couple of moments because you abruptly found yourself facing Nightmare, as a neon pink sleeved arm was wrapped around your waist supporting your weight.

 

“now now, dude. i thought you said we wanted her alive. if you keep biting her like that she is gonna bleed out before we find out how she ticks.”

 

Even though the numbing pain, Nightmare could see the confusion in your eyes and deemed it worthy to explain.

 

“It appears that you have the ability to not only absorb or steal magic from other beings and your surroundings but also have the ability to give magic to others as well.”

 

Fresh chuckled as Nightmare finished with an annoyed huff, and explained.

 

“nightie here is annoyed that error basically exploded like a half of the Void when nightmare was still in the area. and that was all thanks to you buttercup. apparently, you got some magic spit there kiddo”

 

Your confusion began to fade as you began to recall all of this events happening, but you got stuck on one thought.

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

For the first time, you see Nightmare’s face twisted itself into a crooked smile as his eye ominously glowed.

 

“we want what you have. there is all this untapped power stored up in that pathetic little body that can be quite useful to us.”

 

Fresh tugged you slightly away from Nightmare and stole another soul-stealing kiss.

 

“our plan is to basically experiment with how much magic you can absorb and how much you can be drained. can you guess what stage of our experiment currently on right now, babe?”

 

You didn’t even need to ask him. You can already the life being sucked out of you with every kiss or bite. You could barely keep your eyes open. All you wanted to do was sleep.

 

“Are you going to kill me?”

 

This time Nightmare stepped up and tilted your face in his direction.

 

“not yet pet. you are much more useful alive. but don’t worry at the end of all this, you are going to wish you were dead.”

 

Now that you understood what was in store for you in the future, you could not help but begin to silently sob in terror. Was this really how things were going to end for you?

 

As Nightmare took over devouring your lips, and Fresh chewing your neck you could not help but think that this was the end. Regret swelled in the bottom of your stomach as you thought all that things you were going to miss, or should have tried harder at. Like how you should have tried harder at school, or tried harder to get a boyfriend or more importantly tried harder to fix your relationship with your estranged parents.

 

But there was no point anymore.

 

 

That thought was cut short when a familiar sensation came from below you, and for once you were not scared or angered by it. A small dashed of hope fill you and a half-baked plan started to form, but you needed to work quickly.

 

Finally rebelling against your paralyzing fear, you bite down as hard as you can on Nightmare’s slimy tongue while simultaneously elbowing Fresh in the sternum with desperation fueling your strength. With grunts of pain, they both released you from their hold.

 

That moment of freedom was all that was needed as familiar hands grasped your legs and pulled you through to a blue hole before Nightmare and Fresh could retaliate. Blue lights gently filled your sight and you cried from relief, but you were so exhausted that you closed your eyes as you succumbed to the darkness of your unconsciousness.

 

A big, warm hand caressed your head with the firm care and reassurance that reminded of your father. You could not help but lean into the caress.

 

Words that you should not understand filled your mind like a soft lullaby. Almost too quiet to comprehend but you can feel the emotions behind each word. The melody lulled you to a relaxed state of numbness and sleep that you did not realize you were desperately in need of. Before you were swept into the land of sleep, you heard and understood only one word and you could not help but respond to the nice person helping you.

 

With a nod, you weakly whispered right before passing out.

 

 

 

“Thanks”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, it seems like I always leave you guys in a cliffhanger huh? Sorry about that. Also, sorry it has been a while since I last updated. I started school again for nursing and let me tell you it is really stressful. Also, I had a hard time uploading this new chapter because apparently, Google Doc is not compatible with AO3 anymore. 
> 
> But here I am again, and I made it a bit longer for you guys. I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you guys liked this story then please leave a kudo and a comment! I would like to know what other AU's you guys would like to explore in this story. I might even let you guys decide what AU we go to in the next chapter. ;)


End file.
